bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fishketball!/Images
Snapshot 1 (30-05-2012 19-15).png|Molly Snapshot 2 (30-05-2012 19-19).png|Molly and Gil Snapshot 3 (30-05-2012 19-21).png|Gil bouncing the ball Snapshot 4 (30-05-2012 19-23).png|Gil Snapshot 5 (30-05-2012 19-30).png|Volleybubble Snapshot 6 (30-05-2012 19-39).png|Gil playing Snapshot 7 (30-05-2012 19-40).png|Goby waving Snapshot 8 (30-05-2012 19-41).png|Gil, Deema, Oona and Mr. Grouper Snapshot 9 (30-05-2012 19-42).png|Molly with a bowling ball Snapshot 10 (30-05-2012 19-43).png|Choose the Right Ball Snapshot 11 (30-05-2012 19-45).png|Molly, Goby and Nonny Snapshot 12 (30-05-2012 19-46).png|A small blue basketball Snapshot 13 (30-05-2012 19-47).png|Molly and Deema Snapshot 14 (30-05-2012 19-48).png|A big red basketball Snapshot 15 (30-05-2012 19-49).png|A big blue bowling ball Snapshot 16 (30-05-2012 19-51).png|Gil, Oona and Nonny having lunch Snapshot 17 (30-05-2012 20-08).png|Spaghetti and Baseballs Snapshot 18 (30-05-2012 20-09).png|Ball Throwing Machine Snapshot 19 (30-05-2012 20-10).png|Baseball Snapshot 20 (30-05-2012 20-10).png|Gil hit the baseball Snapshot 21 (30-05-2012 20-11).png|A home run Snapshot 22 (30-05-2012 20-12).png|Meatball Snapshot 23 (30-05-2012 20-13).png|Dodgeball Snapshot 24 (30-05-2012 20-14).png|Gil helping Nonny how to catch the ball Snapshot 25 (30-05-2012 20-16).png|Mr. Grouper showing Gil and Nonny a different way playing with a ball Snapshot 26 (30-05-2012 20-17).png|Mr. Grouper showing Gil and Nonny playing a game with a ball Snapshot 27 (30-05-2012 20-19).png|Thinking of some other ways to play with a ball Snapshot 28 (30-05-2012 20-21).png|Deema, Goby and Oona dancing Snapshot 29 (30-05-2012 20-23).png|The Basketball Dance Snapshot 30 (30-05-2012 20-24).png|Goby Snapshot 31 (30-05-2012 20-29).png|Deema and Oona as the 2 Pirates Snapshot 32 (30-05-2012 20-31).png|Time to go outside Snapshot 33 (30-05-2012 20-31).png|Outside Snapshot 34 (30-05-2012 20-32).png|In the playground Snapshot 35 (30-05-2012 20-33).png|Deema and Oona Snapshot 36 (30-05-2012 20-34).png|The 2 Pirates Snapshot 37 (30-05-2012 20-35).png|Deema and Oona playing soccer Snapshot 38 (30-05-2012 20-36).png|Deema, Oona and the Ball Hog Snapshot 39 (30-05-2012 20-38).png|Deema and Oona playing with the Ball Hog Snapshot 40 (30-05-2012 20-40).png|Goby, Deema and Bubble Puppy Snapshot 41 (30-05-2012 20-41).png|The Little Fish Snapshot 42 (30-05-2012 20-42).png|The Circle of Fish Snapshot 43 (30-05-2012 20-45).png|Deema and Oona sharing with the Ball Hog Snapshot 44 (30-05-2012 20-46).png|Gil asking Nonny if he remembers what to do Snapshot 45 (30-05-2012 20-47).png|Nonny remembers and hoping to catch the ball Snapshot 46 (30-05-2012 20-48).png|Gil telling Nonny to do his best Snapshot 47 (30-05-2012 20-49).png|The Little Fish swimming above Goby, Deema and Bubble Puppy Snapshot 48 (30-05-2012 20-49).png|The Little Fish swimming above Goby, Deema and Bubble Puppy Snapshot 49 (30-05-2012 20-50).png|Oona right near the circle of fish Snapshot 50 (30-05-2012 20-51).png|Molly, Gil, Nonny and Mr. Grouper Snapshot 51 (30-05-2012 20-51).png|Molly and Oona Snapshot 52 (30-05-2012 20-52).png|Molly Snapshot 53 (30-05-2012 20-53).png|Molly holding the ball Snapshot 54 (30-05-2012 20-54).png|Molly Snapshot 55 (30-05-2012 20-54).png|The Announcer and Clam Snapshot 56 (30-05-2012 20-55).png|The Announcer and Clam Snapshot 57 (30-05-2012 20-56).png|The Audience Snapshot 58 (30-05-2012 20-56).png|Mr. Grouper Snapshot 59 (30-05-2012 20-57).png|Gil and Nonny Snapshot 60 (30-05-2012 21-05).png|The Audience Snapshot 61 (30-05-2012 21-06).png|Watching Nonny Snapshot 62 (30-05-2012 21-07).png|The Announcer and Clam images (89).jpg Snapshot 3 (29-08-2012 00-38).png|That's so sweet of Gil encouraging Nonny like that Snapshot 4 (29-08-2012 00-38).png|Cute moment of Gil and Nonny Snapshot 1 (29-08-2012 00-37).png|Nonny caught the ball Snapshot 2 (29-08-2012 00-38).png|Go Nonny! Snapshot 5 (29-08-2012 00-39).png|Clam speaking to Nonny Snapshot 6 (29-08-2012 00-40).png|Gil and Nonny cute moment again Snapshot 2 (29-08-2012 01-39).png|Gil playing with Nonny Snapshot 3 (29-08-2012 01-40).png|Gil helping Nonny Snapshot 4 (29-08-2012 01-40).png|Gil teaching Nonny Snapshot 5 (29-08-2012 01-41).png|Gil deciding to help Nonny Snapshot 1 (29-08-2012 01-39).png|Nonny thanking Gil Get it on.png|Molly: "Ok...why did he randomly faint like that?" Thorw.png|All:"You go, boy!!" Nonnyt caoyught it.png|"Yes! I did it!" Dema dng boy coi.png|Deema, Goby and Bubble Puppy Molly and gil witht he balld.png|Molly smiling looks the Gil Meatballs.png|Ooh! Smacked him right in the face! Balld hogs and the girls.png Ball hog and the girls.png Can't wf.png Basebaks.png Baseblas.png|"I hear this tastes disgusting". Big blue basketball.png She know hoe 2 do iy.png Pop.png Molly shows offf.png|Gil: "Woah, how's she doing that?" Category:Image galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Episode Images Category:Images Category:Episode Gallery Category:Gallery Category:Galleries Category:Episodes who have Nonny as a Main Character Category:Episodes that Gil is the Main Character Category:Season 1 Image Gallery